<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leur jouet by AstreeAHopelessRomantic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302366">Leur jouet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic'>AstreeAHopelessRomantic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Death, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La discussion s’arrêta là mais quelque chose s’éveilla en Daniel, des questions et des peurs se mirent à l’assaillir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il n’était pas programmé pour cela.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leur jouet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Le jeu Detroit Become Human est la propriété de Quantic Dream et Sony Interactive Entertainment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel venait de terminer de nettoyer la chambre de ses propriétaires et arrivait au salon pour attendre ses prochains ordres lorsqu’il entendit la conversation qu’ils entretenaient :</p><p>« Alors que penses-tu de mon idée d’acheter un nouvel Android ?, demanda John Phillips à son épouse. </p><p>-Honnêtement chéri je ne sais pas, nous avons déjà Daniel et il fait un travail formidable que ce soit à la maison ou avec Emma, elle est très attachée à lui et moi aussi, répondit Caroline. </p><p>-C’est vrai qu’on ne peut rien lui reprocher et que notre petite fille n’a jamais été aussi heureuse que depuis qu’il est arrivé à la maison mais son modèle est dépassé, il date d’il y a quatre ans déjà. Tu ne crois pas qu’il serait temps d’en prendre plus récent, mieux équipé. Regarde la variété d’Android qu’ils viennent de mettre en ligne sur leur site, ne sont-ils pas fantastiques ?, poursuit son mari d’un ton enthousiaste. </p><p>-Oui ils proposent plus de choix qu’à l’époque où nous avons acheté Daniel mais je ne sais pas Emma et lui sont très proches, je ne pense pas que changer de compagnon lui ferait plaisir, avoua-t-elle. </p><p>-Tu n’es pas sérieuse j’espère, ce n’est qu’une machine, il a plus de points communs avec notre télévision qu’avec nous. Elle sera peut-être triste pendant quelques jours puis elle finira par totalement l’oublier, affirma-t-il. </p><p>-Si tu le dis, tu dois avoir raison, ce n’est qu’un robot, il n’est pas vivant, il se contente d’obéir, déclara Caroline. »</p><p>La discussion s’arrêta là mais quelque chose s’éveilla en Daniel, des questions et des peurs se mirent à l’assaillir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il n’était pas programmé pour cela. </p><p>Je ne compte pas pour eux, ils ne me voient que comme un objet, une chose utile qui leur rend service. Ils ne m’aiment pas, ils ne m’ont jamais aimé. </p><p>Cette révélation cassa quelque chose en lui, il se mit à éprouver des sensations qu’il ne comprenait pas, qu’il n’aurait surtout pas dû éprouver, cela ne faisait pas partie de son programme.</p><p>Non, j’ai dû mal entendre, ce doit être ça, peut-être que mes circuits auditifs sont défectueux, tenta-t-il de se rassurer.</p><p>Il vérifia une fois, puis deux fois, puis trois fois mais le même message s’afficha devant ses yeux ; « aucune erreur » était inscrit en vert signalant que tout fonctionnait comme il le fallait. Que lui arrivait-il, d’où lui venait l’impression que quelque chose n’allait pas ? </p><p>Non cela ne se peut pas, Emma m’aime, elle m’avait juré que nous serions toujours ensemble, elle ne m’aurait pas menti, pas elle, pas Emma...NON...NON...Emma…</p><p>Il se mit à imaginer la petite fille en compagnie d’un autre robot humanoïde et ses circuits se mirent à chauffer, le thirium 310 qui s’écoulait dans son corps circula plus rapidement et de sombres idées lui vinrent en tête. Il repensa au pistolet que John gardait cacher dans une mallette hors de portée de leur enfant dans la chambre conjugal. Ce n’était pas eux qui allait se débarrasser de lui, non, il ne serait plus leur petit esclave docile. Il se rendit dans la chambre, vérifia que personne ne venait, prit la mallette, l’ouvrit (il connaissait le code puisque c’était lui qui nettoyait l’arme) et y inséra des balles. Il quitta la pièce toujours après s’être assuré qu’aucun des Phillips n’étaient dans le couloir. Il se rendit dans le salon où John était toujours assis dans le canapé, toujours sur sa tablette à regarder en boucle ses publicités pour les nouveaux produits de la société Cyberlife. Il tournait le dos à Daniel, il ne se doutait pas que ce dernier pointait son MS853 sur lui. </p><p>Il se retourna enfin ayant probablement senti une présence derrière lui. Il se leva brusquement laissant tomber l’objet qu’il avait entre les mains sur la petite table à côté du canapé. Il était paniqué cela se voyait sur son visage. </p><p>« Daniel qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Pose cette arme s’il te plaît Daniel, Daniel tu ne dois pas menacer ton propriétaire. Daniel tu m’entends ?, le questionna l’être humain. »</p><p>Il l’entendait, il l’entendait même très bien mais il n’avait pas envie de lui parler, pas envie de répondre à ce menteur, il ne voulait plus l’entendre plus jamais ! Le temps de la manipulation était terminé.</p><p> Il plaça son index de la main droite sur la détente et lorsque son système l’informa que l’homme était au niveau maximal de terreur il pressa dessus et tira deux fois, mettant toute sa colère dans les balles qui traversèrent le corps de son propriétaire. Il resta près de lui jusqu’à ce qu’il meurt, il ne prononça pas un mot et se contenta de le fixer d’un air supérieur. </p><p>Il ne savait pas où était Caroline mais cela n’avait pas d’importance  il se chargerait d’elle bientôt. Il avait une cible plus urgente qu’il désirait éliminer...Emma, la fillette qui lui avait fait croire qu’il était spécial, qu’il était le grand frère qu’elle n’avait pas. Elle qui avec ses sourires innocents lui avait menti en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il revoyait des milliers de merveilleux moments qu’ils avaient passé tous les deux. Il avait vécu quatre années incroyables pendant lesquelles il avait vu Emma grandir et découvrir le monde. Il avait été un meilleur parent pour qu’elle plus présent et plus attentif que ne l’avaient été monsieur et madame Phillips. C’était cette trahison qui était la plus difficile à accepter, c’était également elle qui le blessait le plus. Il aimait Emma plus que tout, plus que sa propre existence, il serait mort pour la protéger, il avait bêtement cru qu’il veillerait sur elle jusqu’à ce qu’elle meurt. Elle était comme ses parents, elle n’était qu’une menteuse, une humaine manipulatrice et sans cœur. </p><p>Il s’arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille, il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière,  il ne savait pas encore ce qu’il allait lui faire, pas encore s’il était capable de la priver de vie comme il l’avait fait avec John, car après tout elle restait Emma, son Emma, son amie. </p><p>Oh Emma pourquoi m’as-tu fait cela, je t’aimais moi tu sais !</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>